By displaying images having parallax between left and right eyes, three-dimensional images that allow viewers to perceive three-dimensionally can be presented. One of the measures to present three-dimensional images is that a viewer wears glasses having special optical characteristics and images having parallax between left and right eyes are presented.
For example, a time-division three-dimensional image display system is constituted of a combination of a display apparatus for displaying a plurality of different images in a time division manner and shutter glasses worn by a viewer. The display apparatus alternately displays a left-eye image and a right-eye image on a screen in a very short period of cycle. The shutter glasses worn by a viewer include a shutter mechanism made of a liquid crystal lens, etc. in each of a left-eye section and a right-eye section. In the shutter glasses, while a left-eye image is being displayed, the left-eye section of the shutter glasses transmits light and the right-eye section blocks light. Also, while a right-eye image is being displayed, the right-eye section of the shutter glasses transmits light and the left-eye section blocks light (for example, see PTLs 1 to 3). That is, the display apparatus displays a left-eye image and a right-eye image in a time division manner, and, in synchronization with the switching of images to be displayed by the display apparatus, the shutter glasses select an image by using the shutter mechanisms, thereby presenting three-dimensional images to a viewer.
The present inventors consider that it is preferable that, in an image display system constituted of a combination of shutter glasses and a display apparatus, the display apparatus adaptively performs display control in accordance with characteristics of shutter glasses, the state of a viewer wearing the shutter glasses, etc.
For example, it is known that, depending on the material of a liquid crystal used for the left and right shutters, even when a shutter is opened, it does not completely transmit light, and the chromaticity point slightly deviates. If a display apparatus and shutter glasses have a one-on-one correspondence, for example, if shutter glasses attached to the display apparatus are used, the display apparatus corrects a slightly deviating chromaticity point so that the color can be corrected after the shutter glasses have transmitted light. However, if shutter glasses made of an undesirable liquid crystal material are used, for example, if a display apparatus and shutter glasses which were made by different manufacturers are combined, the correction of a chromaticity point by the display apparatus is not sufficient to correct the color after the shutter glasses have transmitted light. Also, if two or more pairs of shutter glasses made of different liquid crystal materials are used at the same time, viewers have to view images with different colors since the chromaticity points of the shutter glasses are different.
One of the measures to solve such problems is to correct a chromaticity point to an optimal value by a display apparatus. However, such a correction has to be performed through the adjustment by a user, which is a nuisance. Additionally, the adjustment depends on the user's subjectivity, and the color is not necessarily adjusted to a correct color.
The transmittance, as well as the chromaticity, is also different among liquid crystal materials, and thus, the transmittance when the shutter is opened is different among pairs of shutter glasses. Accordingly, even for the same image, if it is viewed with different pairs of shutter glasses, the luminance may be too bright and such an image may not be suitable to be viewed. In this case, too, the user has to adjust the luminance, which is a nuisance, and also, the luminance is not necessarily adjusted to an optimal value.
Additionally, the response time for a shutter operation, as well as the chromaticity and the transmittance, is also different among liquid crystal materials, and the time necessary from when a shutter opening control signal is received until a shutter operation finishes is different among individual pairs of shutter glasses. Accordingly, even for the same image, if it is viewed with different pairs of shutter glasses, a suitable shutter opening/closing timing range is different among the individual pairs of shutter glasses to be viewed. Then, if the shutter opening/closing control is not performed at a suitable timing, crosstalk may occur, and such an image may not be suitable to be viewed. In this case, too, the user has to adjust the timing, which is a nuisance, and also, the timing is not necessarily adjusted to an optimal timing.